Computing systems have become ubiquitous in our daily lives. A user interacts with a computing system (e.g., a computer) through a user interface, which is typically a graphical user interface. Graphical user interfaces of currently known computing systems typically necessitate use of certain hardware, such as keyboards, pointer devices (e.g., mice, trackpads, and the like), monitors, and more recently touch screen interfaces, in order to enable the user to interact with the machine (e.g., computer). For example, a user may be required to push a button on a keyboard or a pointer device or tactually input specific information via a touch screen interface in order to effect a communication or interaction with the computer. Correspondingly, information is communicated back to the user typically graphically on a computer monitor (e.g., an LCD screen or similar display devices). Use of conventional user interfaces accordingly requires explicit commands to be provided by entering specific information on an input device. Computing systems generally are unable to interact seamlessly with users by, for example, reacting to natural movements of users.